A land worth fighting for
by ekcandyapple
Summary: Ariel has gone to Ursula to get what shes always wanted, human legs. she gets three days to build a real human friendship. But what happens when she meets Eric? Does she want something more than that? With Sebastian, Flounder and Scuttle's help can this little mermaid get what she's always wanted? Rated T just to safe
1. Legs

**Land and Sea**

**I do not own any little mermaid characters. I do however own some minor characters.**

**Hope you enjoy my first Fanfic. **

**CHAPTER ONE: Legs**

'What I want from you is a lock of your hair' Ursula gestured towards me.

'My hair?' this was odd. But it was almost too good to be true.

'You got it sweet cheeks. Just one lock of that beautiful mane of yours and all you have to do is a build a friendship with a real human in three days, simple. Oh and there is one thing if you fail to make it work, you turn back into a mermaid and...' Ursula's face lit up,' you belong to me'

She was surely up to something, 'if I become human ill never be with my father or sisters again'

I wasn't so sure if I really wanted this anymore but Ursula was sly,

'yes but you'll get everything you've ever wanted. Life's full of tough choice innit?

She drew a contract. I thought to myself, was this what I wanted? But Ursula was singing some persuasive at me, before I knew it I had lifted the fish pen and signed my name, Ariel.

Ursula was in a fit of laughter but controlled herself and calmly swam towards me. She drew a small knife and cut the smallest lock from my hair. She went towards her dresser and carefully placed it in a box. She turned towards me her eyes as red as my hair,

'Balova Scrova come winds of the Caspian sea. Give this mermaid her legs for days one, two and three!'

A magical bubble had sucked me up. My tail ached as I felt it split in two. And just like that it burst. I couldn't swim. It was too hard. My new legs weren't working for me. My chest burned. It was agonising. It then hit me.

I was human. And I was drowing.

**Please review. The next chapter will be longer I promise.  
**


	2. The beach

I'm going to die! I thought, I'm going to die! 'Help me!' I wanted to scream but all that came from my mouth was bubbles. My head became heavy and boomed in pain, this can't be happening! That witch! She tricked me and I was going to pay with my life for such foolishness.

'Arielle child kick. Kick!'

'Sebastian we gotta help her'

Flounder! Sebastian! Yes they would help me outta this. They swam towards me flounder going under my arm and Sebastian pulling my hand,

'Don't worry Arielle well get you safe, well get you safe'.

And just like that we were heading upwards, towards the surface. My head crashed through the water. My body filled with air. I had never felt so comforted by the surface, Flounder brought me towards land, by the time we got there I was exhausted, even though Sebastian and Flounder had did most of the work, I couldn't really use my legs yet which frustrated me after being to so easily swim before.

When we reached the beach I perched myself against a rock. I slowly lifted my leg out of the water, I hadn't really seen yet and I was nervous. When it submerged I stared in awe. It was beautiful. Legs! And toes! I giggled hysterically I wriggled them. My father would be furious and I couldn't be happier.

'Look at her! On legs, human legs. My nerves are shot!' Sebastian interrupted my thoughts, 'I'm gonna march meself down there right now and…'

The realisation of what he had been saying kicked in,

'Oh please Sebastian, daddy would never understand. This is just something I need to do.'

With that I gave him my big guppy eyes. He could never refuse them. He looked at me, his face stern, until slowly he began to melt,

'Alright, alright ill help you find a human. It shouldn't be dat hard to find one.'

Scuttle had flown down and stood beside me.

'Look at ye, look at ye. There's something different about ye. New seashells?'

'No scuttle. Legs! Look Legs!'

'Well ill be. Aren't you the prettiest looking human I ever did see?'

'Arielle lets not dilly dally now, we only got dem three days remember? Now let me see. To find dese humans we gotta go… um..' He eyed around him, 'through dere. Through dat, dat green place.'

'Forest' Scuttle piped in looking rather proud of himself.

'Yes um forest. Now Arielle stand up. Da sooner we get you used to dem legs da sooner we can find a human.'

I stood up. They were wobbly real wobbly but I think I was getting used to it. I got it, yes I got it…

_Splash!_

Maybe not.

'Getting used to these things isn't gonna be as easy as I thought it would have been. Humans make it look so easy' I giggled.

'Arielle please, we need to take dis seriously. All we got is three days!'

It took me a while but I finally got used to this leg thing.

' Okay Ariel first thing you gotta do to fit in around here is o dress like everyone else.'

Scuttle picked up a strange looking thing from the sand and some 'rope' as he called it. I slipped it on and fashioned into a human stylit( **A/N a dress. But we all know that scuttle isn't always right when it comes to human things.)**

I went over to the water and looked at myself. I looked perfectly normal. I loved being human.

'Okay lets go find me a human!'

I went over to kiss Flounder goodbye and that I'd see him soon. I told him that if my father came looking divert him the other way. I didn't want to belong to Ursula. We giggled. I put Sebastian on my shoulder and we headed off into the forest to see the many wonders the human world had in store for us.


	3. The forest

**Chapter 3- The forest**

'Oh Sebastian look at this! And this! Ooh and this!'

'Arielle child please. We've only been walking a little while and already your doing my head in.'

'Sorry Sebastian I can't help it. It's all so, so wonderful.' Every new thing I saw intrigued me. It's not my fault. Three days or not I was going to make this the best experience of my life.

We had been walking for only a short while until we came across a little path. We decided to follow it hoping for the best. Along side this path flowed some water, I pointed towards it,

'Oh! This could have meant Flounder could have come!'

I wasn't happy that my best friend couldn't join in our little adventure. He was almost as fond of land as I was.

'Don't worry Arielle. You can tell Flounder all about it later. But what's that dere?'

He pointed towards the sky. Black stuff was floating around from above the trees.

'I don't know but let's go find out.'

And with that I ran. Faster and faster, curiosity kicking in.

'What is it? What is it?

We came to a strange looking thing.

'I've seen one of these before. But it was only very small and it's in my trove?'

The black stuff was coming from the top of the strange place. I walked over to it slowly. There was a door.

'What should I do scuttle?'

'Hmmm, what sweetie? I'm sorry. Yes, um, these are places where humans live it's called a house. Knock on the door. There's probably someone in. seeing as they have lit a fire and everything.'

'A fire?!'

My eyes widen with excitement I always wanted to know what a fire was and why it uh? Burned!

I knocked on the door.

'Hello? Is in anyone in?'

A little girl human answered the door.

'Hello' I smiled

'Mommy there's someone at the door!'

'Who dear? Who?' Came a voice from inside this house. It wasn't sweet and angelic like the small girls. It sounded old and tired.

A woman came to the door. Her clothes were battered and her hair was grey and messy but underneath I could tell she must have been very beautiful before.

'Yes? What can I do for you?' She had a look of disgust on her face.

'Ehm hello.' I blushed wildly with embarrassment, 'I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest um….'

Think Ariel! Scuttle told you what the word was only moments ago!

'Well come on girl spit it out! I haven't got all day to spend sitting around talking to a, a person like you.'

Like me? What had she meant by that? I looked as normal as she did despite the fact I was a little younger but still,

'Town! Nearest town is please?'

'Keep following the way you were coming. Its not to far off.'

With that she closed the door.

'What do you think that was about Sebastian?'

'I'm sure it was nothing child. She was probably just a little tired dat's all.'

'Maybe Daddy was right. Humans are not very nice creatures,' I could feel my eyes tearing up, 'maybe I shouldn't have come to the surface at all.'

'Don't say that Ariel. Sure you met one not so nice human. But there always gonna be a time in your life where someone isn't going to friendly. Now come we need to head to town.'

'Thanks Scuttle;' wiping a tear from my face and giggled, 'that's the most sense you've ever made. You're right. I'm not going to one human get me down and stop me from living my dreams. Let's go.'

_**oOo**_

_**Ursula's POV**_

I watched his pretty little daughter pull herself together and begin along the path once more. I was so sure that my plan would have sent her running. She's smarter than I thought. Sooner or later her hair will come into use but lets just scare her a little more.

'Flotsam! Jetsam! Keep following that river it leads straight into town. And trust me boys you're not gonna miss this!'

I grabbed to green bottles from my shelf and through them into my cauldron. This was bound to get her beyond spooked about the world above.

To giant bubbles formed and my creatures were being created. Every merperson and fish had read about them in a book of the human world's most dangerous creatures, it was law( **A/N King Triton just making sure no one would ever dream of going to the surface and when Ursula lived in the palace)**, and they had just fascinated me with their huge teeth.

I produced a bubble of air and placed it round each of their mouths.

'See her?' I pointed to the bubble, 'make sure she gets the welcome she deserves. But please don't kill her, for that would be just too easy.'

Yes the Princess is going to love my little treat. And I know just the person to share my triumph with.

_oOo_

_**Ariel's POV**_

'I'm hungry. I'm tired. My feet are sore.'

We had been walking for some time now.

'Ariel! It's just a little further now!' Scuttle called out, 'about twenty minutes or so.'

'Oh that's good. Isn't it Sebastian? Sebastian? Sebastian, wake up!'

'What? Oh yes, yes brilliant, brilliant' He said yawning.

I couldn't help but giggle. Normally I would have been annoyed having to do all the work but I owed it to Sebastian for getting me to the surface on time.

Suddenly I heard a noise. What was that? I've never heard anything like it before. I turned back to see what it was coming from.

I turned to see two huge black…What were the? I've read about them before? They scared me. What were they? Oh yes….

Wolves.

**Okay I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know where I'm going with the story line now. You'll be meeting Eric in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review so I know if you're liking it okay.**

**Emma**


	4. Meeting Eric

Chapter 4- Meeting Eric

Their huge teeth snarled at me. Their yellow eyes excited at the thought of some easy prey.

'Sebastian, what do we do?' My voice had never been this panicky.

I backed up against a tree. Drool leaked from the wolves mouths. Okay I've got to think quickly. I turned on my heels and ran. My heart pounded. The wolves were faster and caught up to me quickly, nipping at my ankles. I ignored the pain, it was that or die, and I had Sebastian to think about now too. He kept encouraging me,

'You can lose them Arielle. Just a little faster.'

I ran towards a tree and turned as quickly as I could. One of the wolves fell for it and ran into the tree knocking itself unconscious. Sebastian laughed,

'I woulda never said dat would happen!'

I smirked. Okay let's try it again. I ran towards another tree. Unfortunately this wolf was a little smarter, and faster. It jumped in front of me. I turned in the other direction. Again it was too fast. It leapt at me. I put my arms in front of my face to shield myself. It scratched and bit at my arm. I screamed in pain trying to kick it off me. It was no use it was too big and heavy for me to make any difference.

'Hey! Get off her!' Scuttle screamed pulling at its tail. But the wolf just sent him flying.

I started crying. If I was ever gonna die this was going to be it. I've been on land for half a day and already the dangers had found me. I should never have left home! Ill never see Daddy again. Or flounder! Or my sisters!

Nothing was gonna stop this wolf. Not even Sebastian's claws. Before I could put any more pity on myself the wolf slumped on top of me. It felt automatically heavier. But it wasn't growling, or biting. It just lay there. Still. It would be easier to get out of its grip this time.

Once I had stood up I realised there was something strange sticking out of its back. I touched it. What was this thing?

'Arielle! Let me see that arm. What do you suppose did this?' Sebastian asked pointing to the thing sticking out of the wolf.

'I don't know Sebastian but whatever it is just saved my life.'

A figure jumped from a tree. Was that other wolf back for more?

'Excuse me miss, are you okay?' He stepped out of the bushes.

He was beautiful.

'Um miss?' He asked rubbing the back of neck.

I snapped out of his beautiful trance.

'Ehm yes. Fine thank you. A few minor scratches. I guess I owe you my life.'

'Well I'll make sure we get them bandaged up .Don't worry about it,' he turned a dark shade of pink, and held out his hand, 'Eric. Prince Eric.'

A Prince? He wasn't arrogant like the princes I met in Atlantica.

_Princess Ariel, I am Prince Caleb. Do you want to see my throne room? My trophy room? There's sharks heads and everything_.

But not this Prince. Maybe I was wrong about this world.

'Princes- Um Ariel. Ariel!' I shook his hand. I was warm and soft. He had the bluest eyes. They were beautiful.

_**oOo**_

_**Ursula's POV**_

'That wolf plan went a trick! Only a few more seconds and my little puppy would have dragged her back here. But no! This prince fellow comes in and ruins everything. And if I didn't know any better I might think our dear Princess likes him.'

Wait!

'This might just work to my advantage. We let the little princess fall for him and just as things are starting to look like they're going her way we snatch it away. HAHAHA this is divine! What do you think?'

I think Ursula dear that this your cleverest idea to take Atlantica to date!'

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

'So Ariel, tell me how you end up here? Getting chased by wolves? I saw your little trick there with that other one. You were very brave.'

I blushed wildly. 'I uh can only remember waking up on the beach, yeah.' Well that could have gone smoother.

'Explains the sail you're wearing then' he giggled.

I looked down at myself in confusion. Is this not what humans wore? No wonder that old woman looked at me funny.

'Come on I'll take you into town and buy you a new one.'

He took me along the path until we reached the town. Everything was beautiful. There were people, lots of people. Small ones, tall ones and even some with no hair.

Eric took me into a stylit shop. There were many different colours, like green and purple. I however chose a blue one. Mainly because it reminded me of Eric's eyes. He also bought me a matching 'bow' for my hair.

After he took me dancing and for something to eat. I was building a friendship quicker than I thought. Ursula was never going to own me.

_**oOo**_

'Ariel do you um have somewhere to stay for the night?'

'No.' It suddenly hit at how unprepared I was for this world. Where was I going to stay? What if that wolf came back or worse? What was I going to do? A million questions ran through my head before Eric answered,

'You can say at the palace. I mean only if you want to'

I threw my arms around him,

'Oh Eric thank you! Thank you!'

We got in his 'carriage' and headed back to his palace.

_**oOo**_

Eric showed me to the room I'd be staying in and wished me goodnight. Sebastian came out of my pocket,

'Well wasn't dat an eventful day? Well done Arielle you're doing so well. Dankfully nothing too bad has happened dat would have your father out for my head.'

He giggled nervously, 'is da human world living up to what you thought it would be?'

But I was in a daze,

'Hey Sebastian, how do you know when you're in love?'

**I hope you'll like this chapter. I wanted Their encounter to be the opposite way from the movie. With Eric saving Ariel. It the only time im going to be making her a damsel in distress though haha. **

**Emma**

.


	5. Something is happening

**Chapter 5- Something is happening**

I awoke the next day to the best dream. Eric and I had been walking down the Beach just as the sun was setting,

'_You know what Eric? I owe you more than just my life but also my freedom.'_

'_Well Ariel you were worth it.'_

_We kissed._

True I've only known him for a day but there's that saying, "Love at first sight". This was the definitely the case for Eric and I. Well on my half anyway. He was my friend on land, Ursula's not going to own me! I was going to be on land for good. Daddy would just have to come to terms with it. I loved this world that he hated.

There was a knock on the door,

'Um hello? Miss Ariel? It Carlotta, Eric's maid.'

'Uh yes Carlotta. Come in.'

She was a small, stout woman, but she looked caring.

'I was wondering if you would like come down to breakfast.'

'Yes that would be wonderful!'

'Okay then,' She left and came back in again. This time holding a light green stylit,' I thought you might like to wear this?'

I jumped out of the bed and went to look at it. It was very beautiful. It was much like my blue one but this one had very small diamonds encrusted at the bottom of the sleeves and around the neckline,

'Wow Carlotta. I can't wear this. It's much too beautiful.' I handed back to her.

'No Miss Ariel, Eric picked out especially.'

My heart pounded and my cheeks blushed wildly, 'He did?'

'Oh yes dear, he said it would look so beautiful on you.'

'Well on his majesties orders,' I giggled. Maybe Eric did like me; after all he was picking out my clothes.

Carlotta left the room for me to get dressed. I slipped on the stylit and combed my hair with my dinglehopper. I needed to look presentable for Eric now. Sebastian jumped into my pocket and we headed down for breakfast. There was so much food on the table. More than I'd ever seen before and even I lived in a palace!

Eric walked over to me, 'You look wonderful.'

I blushed and gave him a smile before Grimsby, Eric's second in command, got me a seat.

I couldn't stop staring at Eric. Just so amazed by his looks. Funnily enough he couldn't stop looking at me either.

'Eric I wonder if you could take our young guest on a through tour of the kingdom today?'

'Huh? I'm sorry Grim, what was that?'

'You can't spend all your time moping about. You got to get out have a life!'

'Easy Grim, easy. That's not such a bad idea. What do you say Ariel? I can take you to the places you haven't seen yet?'

'That sounds wonderful! Let's go now!' I beamed.

'Hold on,' Eric chuckled, 'at least let me eat my breakfast first. Can't go on a day trip on an empty stomach.

We left about an hour later. Eric took me to the farthest points on kingdom and along the coast. Looking out at the sea stung. Although I was having so much fun on land I couldn't help but think of my friends and family. Eric noticed the look on my face,

'Ariel, what's wrong?'

'Oh it's nothing really. I just miss my family.'

'Your family? Well you can tell about them if you like.' The look on his face was so welcoming.

'Alright. But why don't we go sit by the beach?'

Eric pulled the carriage over and took my hand. He lay a small blanket on the sand for us to sit on.

'Well its just I miss them.'

'Ariel were they with you before you winded up on the beach?'

Beach? What was he talking about? Oh! The story! I'm going have to make something up. The truth would be too much for him to handle. He'd turn away from me in disgust. The fish girl.

'Uh yes, yes they were'

'And do remember exactly what happened to make you end up on the beach?' His eyes were caring, as he was trying to be delicate with my feelings.'

'We were on a boat and well it crashed.'

'Ariel, that's terrible. I'll order a search party out as soon as we get back to the palace. We'll find them. Don't worry.'

_**oOo**_

_**Ursula's POV**_

'That Prince fellow seems to be falling for our princess as hard as she is for him.

I think its time Ursula took a little trip to the surface.'

'Yes go Ursula! We don't want her Daddy getting to her first now do we?' A familiar voice came from the shadows.

'You're right. Triton's daughter will be mine and I'll make wriggle like a worm on a hook- Hahahaha'

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

Eric told me about his family and what happened to them. I couldn't help but cry for him,

'Ariel please, it was a really long time ago, yes I still cry for them too. But I look at now as a blessing that I got to have at least a few years with them. Some children never meet their parents.' He wiped away a tear from my eye,

'You know what Eric? I owe you more than just my life I owe you everything. You took me in when you didn't have to. You've been a real true friend to me and I thank you.'

'Well Ariel you were worth it.'

We kissed.

This time it wasn't a dream

_**oOo**_

When we got back to the palace I ran straight up to my room and jumped onto the bed in a fit of laughter. I had never, ever, felt as happy as I did in that moment.

'Arielle child what has gotten into you?' Sebastian inquired.

'He kissed me Sebastian! He kissed me! I knew it! I knew he liked me!'

'Oh Arielle looks like everything you've ever wanted is coming together.'

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

I was on the balcony thinking, just thinking. That was amazing. That was incredible. She's the one. The one I've been looking for ever since Grim announced I should soon be getting married. Ariel was her, the girl I would be marrying. I could feel it.

Wait what is that? A strange light caught my eye from done on the beach. It was a girl. She was crying. I ran down to greet her,

'Um hello? Are you okay?'

'Fine, thank you.' She had her back turned to me. But the light she must have been holding intensified.

I put my hand on her shoulder, 'are you sure?'

She turned around. She was strikingly beautiful, not as much as Ariel but still beautiful. My concentration however was drawn more to the light coming from her necklace. It felt as though it was taking over me. I blinked and the girl was gone.

But something stranger was happening. My body seemed to be moving as though independent. And what's worse I couldn't control anything. I couldn't speak nor talk.

My body just turned and walked back to the castle.

'Eric, what are you doing out so late?'

_Grim! Help me! Help me! _**(A/N When Eric is trying to be speak it will be in italic)**

'Sorry Grim just went for a walk. I'm going to bed now goodnight.'

_No wait. Grim. Grim!_

My body headed up the stairs and into my chambers.

**The Climax is coming please review and let me know how you're liking the story and if you have any ideas.**

**Emma**


	6. A turn of events

**This chapter is really where everything takes a turn of events. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Ariel's POV**_

I awoke late the next day. After lunch surely. That was strange. None had been sent to wake me up. Maybe it was just because I was new yesterday, it had to be.

'Good morning Arielle, sleep well?'

'Uh yes. Thanks Sebastian.'

'I bet you did. Must be a relief, today's the final day and not only have you met a friend but a potential suitor. Your fada didn't give enough credit did he child?'

I smiled to myself; I guess I had proven Daddy was wrong.

'Come on Sebastian. Let's head down stairs, you must be getting hungry.' I picked him and set him in my pocket like I always did on land and headed to the dining room. It was different today though. There was no feast awaiting us when we got there, just an empty table.

'Miss Ariel? What are you doing here?' Grim came in behind me. I gave him a confused look, 'well I'm very sorry but Eric said you'd left, outstayed your welcome apparently.' He looked at me guilt ridden eyes, 'I'm afraid you must go.'

I started tearing up, why was his happening? Did I upset Eric? We kissed last night and he looked as happy as I did.

I put my hands over my eyes and ran back to my bedroom.

'Arielle, I'm so sorry' Sebastian said sympathetically

'Oh Sebastian, what am I gonna do? I had three days to make a real friend, I did, and then I lost him. Well it's the third day now! And I have no one. You know what this means right?!' I took a deep breath,

'I'll belong to Ursula.'

_**oOo**_

_**Ursula's POV**_

'Well look at that. Our plan is working perfectly; the girl believes she's lost him. You know what that means? She'll head straight back to the water. Straight back to me.'

'Oh Ursula you are ever so clever.'

'I know I know,' I said fluttering my eyelashes.

'Well it's almost sun down. I should be on my way to get her, but first, why don't we see young Eric to have a chat with her. That will bring the little brat's spirits lower.'

Yes catching this mermaid was easier than I had ever imagined. I was gonna enjoy this.

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

My body had taken me many places today as though acting as if I were normal. But it steered clear of the palace, away from her, from Ariel. It's as though it knows what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking. Both just happened to be Ariel. How I longed to see her face, especially today, after our kiss. I wanted tell exactly how I felt about her but know my own body had robbed me of it.

The fact that this thing inside me, whatever it is, told Grim for her to go. Well that's the worst of it. I wonder how she felt hearing those words. After everything we had done. She must have felt so lonely and abandoned. She didn't deserve this. Not after losing her family like that. And the wolves. And, and everything.

Wait where am I going now?

_Where are you taking me?! The beach? Why the beach?_

Then I heard it. The most beautiful singing I had ever heard. It was right there on the beach.

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

'**Thought we could walk,**

**Thought we could run,**

**Thought we could stay all day in the sun,**

**Guess I was wrong,**

**I'll never belong- or be,**

**Part of your world'**

'Oh Sebastian, I can't believe this has happened. What was I thinking? Human and mermaid would never go together, ever!'

I heard a rustling in the bushes. What was that? Eric emerged.

'Oh Eric!' I beamed and ran towards him, throwing my arms his neck ad gave him a hug, 'I thought you were just gonna leave, but I knew, I knew you would come back, and now you have I….'

The looks in his eyes were hard, 'What do you think you're doing? Get off me you peasant girl.' He threw me to the ground, 'Don't ever do that again, you hear me?'

'Eric, why are you acting like this? We kissed remember? I- I thought you liked me?'

'Well guess what? You thought wrong. I am a Prince therefore I must meet and fall in love with a Princess,' he spat.

I wiped a tear from my face and stood up to face him, 'Well guess what your Highness, I am a Princess! Daughter of King Triton, ruler of the seven seas. I only told you that boat story so you didn't think I was crazy. I know mermaids are a myth on your land. But we're real. As real as you, as real as anybody! So don't think you can just push me around. I've stood up to a merman 2 times the size of you.'

My tears were starting to kick in, but I couldn't let him win, I wouldn't allow him to toy with my emotions like that, 'I made a huge mistake by coming here! I even fell in l- lov-'

I trailed off and looked at my feet embarrassed.

'A Princess of the Sea? You are such a compulsive liar! Don't you ever come back to my kingdom, okay! If you do I'll lock you up in a cell.' With that he turned on his heels and walked away.

Sebastian crawled out of my pocket and looked at me sadly.

'Sebastian can I just have five minutes alone. I want to get one look at the sun before I'm dragged under the water and forced to be a captive the rest of my life.'

'Yes Arielle, I'll just be over there okay.'

'Oh Eric, why did you have to do that, I love you.' I buried my head in my knees.

'Look at that, a mermaid Princess in love. Won't your Daddy be ever so proud?

I know that voice. I lifted my head. Ursula!

I go up to run but she called out, 'Hold on angelfish! You see that?' she pointed out to the sea, 'That's the sun, oh and look its disappearing.

'Oh no.'

'Oh yes!' She laughed and came towards me.

Everything went black

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

The voice it belongs to Ariel. She has the most beautiful voice. But my body is walking towards her by now,

_If she gets hurt ill never forgive myself!_

She leapt towards the body only for it to throw her back down.

_No Ariel I would never leave you! Never!_

'What do you think you're doing? Get off me you peasant girl.'

_Stop talking to her like that! No Ariel I would never do that to you. Stop!_

'I- I thought you liked me?'

_I do like you! Actually I love you!_

I am a Prince therefore I must meet and fall in love with a Princess,'

_But I chose you Ariel. I chose you!_

'Daughter of King Triton, ruler of the seven seas. I know mermaids are a myth on your land. But we're real. As real as you, as real as anybody!

_She's a mermaid?_

'I made a huge mistake by coming here! I even fell in l- lov-'

_Say it! Say it!_

My body started walking away from her.

_No! Go back! Go back! _

This wasn't working. Okay I need to get back to her! I need to! I tried breaking away from this spell, this curse. I tried and I tried and the sky got darker the spell got weaker.

_Come on! Come on! _

I fell. My hands reached for my head, 'Ow.'

Wait a second I can move my hands and my legs. I jumped up with excitement. Ariel. I had to get her. As I reached where she had been standing only moments before, I realised she was nowhere to be seen.

'ARIEL?'

**Please tell me what you think. Like who this stranger with Ursula is. Or what'll happen next. I love hearing what you guys think. The next chapter will be up super soon but in the meantime leave a review for this chapter.**

**Emma**


	7. The stranger

_****_**Told you it would be up really quick. Anyways here's chapter seven. Hope you enjoy**

_****_**Chapter 7- The stranger**

_**Ariel's POV**_

I awoke in an icy room, this wasn't Ursula's lair. It had small ice furniture and right in the middle a gateway to the ocean. Wait? The ocean? I was above it, how? I looked down. I still had feet! How did this happen? I tried to get up but only realised my hands were tied. I pulled and pulled but nothing.

'Ah Ariel, dear, you're awake.'

'What's going on here Ursula? This wasn't part of the deal I thought I would turn back into a mermaid? I failed to make a friendship.'

'Oh but you did dear. That Prince Eric fellow.'

'Eric's not my friend, not anymore.'

'But he is. You see Ursula couldn't just make life easy for you. I thought by sending those wolves on you, you would surely come running. But Eric just happened to be there to save you.'

'You sent the wolves?'

'Why yes dear, bit odd that they came out of nowhere don't you think? Well anyway, Eric was becoming a bit of a hassle too. Poor boy was falling for you and well I had to stop that. Brainwashed him the moment you got back to the castle. So you see dear that wasn't Eric fighting with you that was me! Hahaha!'

'Where am I then? And why didn't you turn me back into a mermaid?'

'Is my home not nice enough for you?'

Who was that? A woman every much like Ursula with the mild exception, her being skinny and green, emerged.

'Morgana, Ursula's sister.' She held out a tentacle, 'Oh wait your hands are tied.' The two sisters laughed hysterically.

'Well you see Princess we couldn't have Daddy finding you just quite yet could we? No, no, no. And being a human makes so much more fragile. Remember our deal? Human legs in exchange for a lock of hair? Well you see that lock of hair is far more valuable than you ever imagined.'

She lifted out a small doll that had a striking resemblance to me.

'You ever heard of a Voodoo doll? Well a Voodoo doll is used to curse an enemy. Whatever I do to this doll I do to you.'

She went over to the water's edge and placed the doll's head into.

I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth but nothing. My body was in the same pain it had been the moment Ursula had first turned me human. My body burned and I struggled violently. Ursula just laughed at me.

She pulled the doll from the water. I gasped for breath, coughing in the process.

'Ooh ooh let me try!' Morgana swiped the doll from Ursula. 'Let me see.'

She poked the doll in the stomach. I felt the blow of it. Again I gasped for air. It had winded me,

'Please stop.'

'You hear that sis? I think she's getting tired of the lack of breathing she's allowed.'

'You're right. Maybe something a little different.'

She took the doll, 'Mess up that perfect look she always has?' She began clawing at the dolls arms and legs and stomach. My skinned burned as I felt each painful dig.

'Go for the face Ursula the face!'

She began poking at the cheeks, I screamed in pain but this only seemed to make her enjoy it more, 'How about a little black eye princess?'

'Plea- plea- please.' I breathed, barely able to let the words escape my mouth. I had been battered and bruised enough; surely they would have some mercy.

I was wrong.

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

'Ariel?' Where could she be? She was just here. It's not like she's a fast runner or anything. She easily tripped when taking a few steps.

'Ariel, where are you?'

'Perhaps I could help?' A strong Jamaican voice replied.

I turned to see I was talking too.

'Come out so I can see your face'

'I am out. Can't you see me? Hello? Down here.'

I looked down to see a small, rather angry looking red crab.

'You can talk?'

'Aye man. What ya expect?'

'But- but you're a crab!'

'And you're a human but you don't see me gawking. Now we need to find Arielle!'

'You know her?'

'Ever since she was a little merbaby. Always into trouble dat girl. But still I love her, with all my heart I do.'

I smiled at the thought of little Ariel running, or should I say swimming, around. Everyone chasing after trouble.

'But you!' he interrupted my thoughts, 'You just come down here no reason at all. And talk to her the way you did! I'm surprised you even had da guts to come back. I would be surprised if her fada didn't come looking for your head after dat!'

'Listen, that wasn't me. Well not really. I went down to see a girl on the beach, she was upset. Before I know it I'm acting weird. My body doing things on its own. I would never say that to Ariel. Ever! I love her.'

'You do?'

'Yes'

'I bet it was dat sea witch.'

'Sea witch?'

'She's da one dat gave Princess Arielle her legs. I knew she was up to something. Real friendship in three days. It was just too good to be true. Then she met you and things were looking up still. That twisted witch. Now Arielle is her possession. I must get her fada immediately.'

It all sank in. Ariel had put herself through a lot to be part of this world.

I was not about to let my foolishness stop her from belonging to it.

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

An hour of torture they put me through. Ursula brought over a small mirror.

'Don't you look ever so pretty?'

I broke down into tears. I was barely recognizable. I had a bust lip, a black eye and bruises on my face.

'Why did you do this to me?'

'Well you see dear. We gotta move you outta here somewhere no one will find you. And for that to happen you're gonna have to look a bit different. I personally think this was the easiest way to do that. None of this fake hair dye or tail colour change. Just same old you, but with a little,' she rolled her hands in circles, 'Spunk. Hahahaha!'

'Oh Ursula mother would be ever so proud of you.' She wiped underneath her eye.

'I know. So Ariel dear, are you ready to relocate?' She snapped her fingers and the seaweed holding my hands together snapped.

This was it, my chance to escape. I pushed myself up and prepared to run for it. I fell though. The sisters laughed. Again and again I tried to get up and run but nothing was happening. They had seemed to do more damage to me than I had imagined. So I sat there while they discussed where to take me.

I slowly lifted up the hem of my stylit carefully to see my legs. Words could not express the feelings that went through me when I saw them. They were bloodied and bruised.

Ariel you **need **to get out of here right now. It's gonna take all your energy but you **can do this. **We were in an icy room. With a floor. You know what that means you are close to land. Any land. There you would have the advantage!

I slowly slid myself across the icy floor. No matter how much pain I was in, I had to do this. I pulled myself up and started limping away. I began picking up the pace.

'Come on! Come on! You can do this!'

'Where do you think you're going?'

I had been right. Although my legs were weak I had the advantage on land.

'Ursula, get her!'

I never looked back.

**Ah were almost near the big finale! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Yes it was a bit darker than usual but i think this is where I needed to go with it. And as always leave a review!**

**Emma**


	8. The confrontation

_****_**Okay Chapter 8! For anyone who was wondering, don't worry, Morgana and Ursula still have a lot of story time left. Thanks for all the reviews. i really do get excited when I get a new one. Anywho, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- The confrontation**

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

I kept going, but only slightly. My body ached at the intensity I was putting it through. The constant fear of being able to hear the sisters in the distance didn't help. Eventually I came to a clearing with the exception of some boulders. I limped over to one to have a rest.

Ursula and Morgana caught up quickly, I hid behind it.

_**OOo**_

_**Ursula's POV**_

'This is your fault!'

'Morgana this is your fault!' I retorted.

'Really? How'd you work that one out?'

'It was your stupid lair we took her too in the first place not mine!'

'Well, you're the one who decided to keep her human,' She poked me hard, 'I wanted to turn her into a mermaid. Stick a tail on that doll and it coulda did just the same amount to damage.'

'Don't be such an idiot Morgana! Mermaids are strong. Stronger than us! But this one she's altered. Humans are feeble, weak creatures. Mother always thought you were an idiot and I'm beginning to see just how right she was.'

'How dare you! I should have sent undertow on you! He woulda taught you a thing or two!'

'Well flotsam and jetsam should have electrocuted you. Put you in your place as the younger sister!'

'Just as I could have sent Cloak and Dagger the same instructions? Face it Ursula you may have the magic but I have the better allies. Keep that in mind.'

'Well-' I began but something had caught my eye. What was red stuff on the ground? Little circles lead off in a direction.

'Ursul-'

'Shhhh!' I pointed to the circles and whispered, 'Blood. It's heading off over there.' I pointed to a boulder.

'Well let's get the little brat!' Morgana hissed.

'No we can't even as beat up as she is she can outrun us. No, I've got a better idea. You stay here and make sure that little mermaid doesn't move from behind there okay?'

'You know Ursula just because you're the oldest does not mean you get to boss me around. We are not kids anymore.'

'Trust me.' I turned and went back the way we came. That girl was going to be mine.

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

We headed back to the castle where I collected a small rowing boat and started to set out in the direction Sebastian told me. There wasn't even a chance for me to say a proper goodbye to Grimsby. If this witch was as bad I had been told my odds were very slim. But this was something I needed to do.

'Okay now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to get Arielle's Fada, if anyone can help us beat Ursula it's him. But I must warn you, he ain't to keen on humans. They are what took Arielle's mother from us all. So I may be down there a little while, of course he'll want to find Arielle but working with you will need some persuasion okay?'

'Alright.' Even though I hadn't met him, Ariel's father already frightened me.

'Okay stop here.' Atlantica is just below us.' With that the brave little crab jumped overboard. I was alone.

Fifteen minutes had passed and still no sign of Sebastian,' Maybe King Triton just needs time, but Ariel shouldn't have to pay for it.'

Suddenly the boat rocked. Here he comes. I exhaled, prepared for anything. But nothing. Again the boat rocked. This time it was stronger. Again and again until I finally capsized. I began swimming towards the surface but something grabbed me. I started fighting it off but it was too strong. It took me lower and lower through the black waters until my lungs began to ache.

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

Ursula had been gone for what felt like forever. But not Morgana, no, she stayed and watched me. I knew I could outrun her but something was stopping me. Poseidon knows why. My body just needed a little longer to rest it had through a lot in the last few hours. It was just safer this way.

'Oh dearie, you better not be getting any smart ideas. You think that voodoo doll was bad. Wait till you see what else we have in store for you.' She laughed her evil laugh.

Why was this happening to me? All I wanted was to live on land. And somehow it was more than just a lock of hair I'd pay for that.

I realised that to get out of this situation I had to be brave. I came to the other side of the boulder. Morgana almost lost it but kept her cool.

'You know what my father will do to you when he finds me in this state? He'll punish you. Not by death though, that would be the easy way. No he'll probably put you through everything you put me through. But that won't be enough. Not for him. He'll torture you. You know how protective father's can be of their youngest'

Morgana's eyes seemed to fill with fright. I was getting to her.

'But, I could ask him to spare you. Tell him that Ursula dragged you into all of this. You never really wanted to hurt his daughter. I'm sure he'll come to some conclusion. I mean it wasn't really your fault. Was it?'

'That won't be necessary dear.' Ursula was back. I went back to my side of the boulder. 'What's the matter? Sea witch got your tongue?'

'Ursula! Don't worry; I would have never traded you in!'

'I know Morgana, I know. Now Princess, I've got something that belongs to you. Why don't you come and see?'

No I didn't want to see. I was too afraid to know what she had done. Please don't be Flounder. Please don't be Flounder.

'Oh come on angelfish. It won't bite.'

I carefully made my way back round the boulder. My eyes widened in terror.

'Eric.' I breathed, 'What have you done to him?' I could feel my face burning.

'Temper Temper Princess. It's not as if he's dead. Yet.'

**Okay so what do you think. It's not overly long but I really did like writing this Chapter. Developing the relationship between the two sisters was fun. And making Ariel a little bit of a badass too. As always tell me what you think by leaving reviews!**

**Emma**


	9. Sacrifice

**Okay super super super short chapter. This is because I wanted another Chapter with just Ariel's Point of view. The next few chapters will be longer trust me. This bit is important but not overly long. Anyways before i start ranting on. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9- ****sacrifice**

'Why? Why him?' I bent down to stroke his hair. Tears ran down my cheeks. The salt water stinging the various cuts it came in contact with.

'Because he means something to you. And that's what the bad guys do. They take the heroine's love.'

'Heroine? Ursula please, you think that brat's the heroine? What has she done to deserve that title? Grow legs and abandon her family? Fall for a species her father pleaded with her to stay away from? They don't sound like things the heroine would do. More like a dumb spoilt Princess who wanted more outside the 'Palace' walls.'

'You're right Morgana. For a princess heroine she's pretty pathetic.'

I wanted to argue my case but then I realised, they were right.

'She came to land only to end up being rescued by a prince. She's did nothing to redeem herself really, has she?'

They were right. All my life I wanted to prove that I was more than a 'pretty girl' or the girl who sings. I wanted to be brave. I wanted to be more than King Triton's daughter, I wanted to be Ariel. And what had I done. Be selfish. So, so incredibly selfish. How could I just get up and leave my family like that? My friends? I knew what I had to do then.

'Well I can be the heroine this time. Leave Eric here.'

'So you can run off with him and get married?' Morgana snarled.

'Take me.'

'Take you?'

'Take me, leave Eric.'

'Oh how brave Princess. Let's go then.'

'I wasn't finished.' I had to be brave. For Eric's sake.

'Take me to wherever you want. No hassle. But you must promise that he will get home saftely. He can go home. Forget about me, meet a beautiful human Princess and get his happily ever after. You owe me that.'

'We owe you?'

'Look at my face! You owe me! Promise me and I'll go with you.'

'Really? You'd give your life for a pathetic little human? Isn't that sweet Morgana? True love really does break down the soul.'

'Oh how our dear mother would have adored this.'

She walked over to me and placed her green hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

'Tell me Ariel, was being human everything you dreamed it would be?'

She laughed before wrapping her thick tentacle around my body and squeezed me hard, she then through me towards Ursula. She too gripped me tight, unlike Morgana she didn't let me go.

Pulling me along the ground we headed back in the direction of Morgana's lair, leaving an unconscious Eric alone in the snow.

_**oOo**_

Once back in Morgana's lair, Ursula wasn't taking any chances on me escaping, despite me giving her my word that I wouldn't leave, tied seaweed around my ankles and wrists and gagged me.

'You're so much easier to deal with without that angelic voice yapping on and on.'

Morgana fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

I slumped down against the wall. _At least Eric was safe. At least Eric was safe. _ I repeated this over and over in my head. It was the only way I could have hope. As long as he was fine, I didn't care about myself.

'Okay Princess you ready to go?'

'Ursula can I have the doll?'

_What? I have gone through enough! _Beads of water came from my forehead.

'I don't know Morgana. She's already very beaten. Let's just leave her.'

_Yes thank you Ursula. _I didn't think I'd ever say that. Ever.

'Oh Ursula you aren't turning soft are you? Just give it to me.'

Ursula handed Morgana the doll.

'Night Princess,' She sneered.

She slapped the doll across the head.

_**oOo**_

I woke up in Ursula's tentacle. We were going fast very fast. Through the water. I was a mermaid again! This is when I saw the full extent off my body was shocking. I had never felt so broken. The salt water stung by body. They burned like crazy! I began sobbing.

'Poor little Princess. It was never really you I was after. No no no. Unfortunately the bigger fish I wanted to fry was that ghastly father of yours.'

Morgana shuddered, 'Just the thought of King Triton makes my skin crawl. Him and his annoyingly sweet wife.' She threw me a glaring look.

I bit Ursula's tentacle. No one would talk about my Mother like that.

'Don't you even dare!' I screamed.

'Oh little Ariel you look just like her. Too perfect for your own good. I bet all the boys chased you when you were younger. I bet that voice worked a charm too!'

'You even mention my mother again-'

'You'll what? Cause if you haven't noticed dearie you're a little tied up at the moment.'

'Let's just keep going,' Ursula hissed.

'Ursula! Morgana! Stop'

_Daddy!_

**Just left a little cliffhanger there. The battle hasn't even begun yet. Don't worry. This chapter was really just a way to give Morgana in particular a little more development as it's important for the ending. As always leave a review. And see you next time I update.**

**Emma**


	10. The wrong move

**Here it is chapter 10! I really really hope you like this chapter I know i rally loved writing it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10- The wrong move**

'Let her go!' Sebastian and Flounder were right by his side.

'Not a chance Triton she's ours now.'

'What happened to her?' His voice was cold. I had never seen him so angry. Ever.

'Well we had to teach you a little lesson. Oh don't worry there's plenty more of that heading her way, I personally think she looks better like this gives her a sort of uh, edge.' Morgana laughed at him.

'Please, your war is with me. Not her. I'll do anything; anything, just let her go.'

'You could take her place?'

He looked at me then, his eyes so wounded.

'Alright, I'll do it.'

I struggled against Ursula, _no! No! Please you have the kingdom to look after! The people! You are more important than I am Daddy! Please just turn back and leave me! Please!_

It was too late; He held out his trident and signed over my name.

'It's done then!' Ursula screamed. Dropping me in the process.

Daddy had turned into one of her weird looking polyps that I had seen earlier in her lair.

'Daddy?'

'You're Majesty.'

Morgana raced over to Ursula, who was a holding the now sickly green trident,

'You did it! You actually did it?!'

They hugged each other and began screaming like two little girls. They were distracted.

'Sebastian come here,' I whispered, 'Flounder, you too.'

'Yes Arielle?'

'I need you to find Eric. He's most likely up by Ice ridge! Well at least I think so. It shouldn't be hard to find him. You need to tell him this, he needs to help. I don't want to drag him into all of this and Poseidon knows he's tired but he needs to get here. All of the sea is in trouble. Flounder you head back to Atlantica get my sisters, get the guards, and get the soldiers. We need as much help as we can get if we're gonna beat these two and that trident. Now go.'

'But Ariel, what about you? Look at you, you must be worn-out too.'

'Flounder it doesn't matter about me, we need to save the kingdom, now go!'

I watched as they swam away. I too slowly started to edge away from the sisters but Morgana caught my eye, 'Well little princess, hold on that title is way above you know isn't it? Where do you think you're off too?'

I twisted and began swimming away. Ursula however shot at me, and hit my shoulder. I turned over in pain. Morgana lifted me by the same shoulder, I screamed in pain.

'We're not done with you quite just yet.'

'But my Father he traded himself for me?'

'And?'

'You can't back out of a deal, Morgana.'

'Well your father doesn't look like he cares, does he?'

'But-'

'Ah, ah, ah. We need someone to clean the house for us, don't we? You're the perfect sprightly young thing to do that.'

'Plus we need to take our anger out on someone. And you seem to be the best punch bag for the job.'

I flinched at that part. They rightly were the witches of the sea.

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

'Wake up man! We have to go! Arielle, the kingdom they need you!' A memorable Jamaican voice screamed at me.

'What.' I rubbed my head. I was freezing too.

'They are all in trouble we must hurry!' His tiny claws began pulling at me.

'Sebastian, what are you talking about?'

'Come on!'

I got up feeling unsteady. What had happened to me?

'Where are we going?'

'Haven't you been listening to me? The entire ocean is at stake we must go back and fight!'

'Fight? But I need to find Ariel!' I wasn't doing anything until I knew where she was. I needed to explain to her what had happened.

'The sea witch has got her!'

'What?! How do you know?'

'I'll tell you on the way, we really don't have much time for this!'

'No! Sebastian, you better tell me right now.'

I had never worked myself up like this before. But when it came to Ariel, things were different. My heart pounded harder, my mind thought sharper. I would do anything for her. But I needed to know the whole situation.

And so Sebastian came to explain.

My blood boiled. How dare they!

'They did what you say?'

'The poor girl is just a shell of her usual self. Barely recognizable. I hate to think of just a fraction they put the broken girl through.'

I could hear by his voice how much Sebastian loved her. She was like the daughter he never had.

'Well you take me as far as you can. We gotta help her!'

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

No they were not going to have me as their fishy punch bag. No way! Ursula had the trident and I needed to get it from her. Fast. So I did what I thought was best,

'Well I could always-'

I swam for it. She wasn't expecting it. I snatched it from her control. It glowed back to its original polished gold. They swam towards me hoping to retrieve it,

'Not so fast. Who has the power now? I should just destroy you right here and be done with it.'

'Oh please your highness, don't do that.' Ursula almost sobbed, desperation filling her eyes.

'But luckily for you two I'm not that kind of mermaid.'

'But why don't you just kill us? You know you want too. I can feel it. It's coursing through your veins. We separated you from lover boy. We beat you to a sea polyp. We turned your father into one. Go on, kill us.'

My body shook as I kept the trident raised to them. I wanted to hurt them. Hurt them so terribly bad. Make them feel as I felt. I had too. But I wanted Morgana to feel my pain more so than Ursula. She was the one who had emotionally attacked me. She was the one who had hurt me the most. It was her idea to take Eric away.

Yes I wanted Morgana to feel my pain. And she was going to. I pointed the trident to Ursula and fired.

**I know that was totally out of character for Ariel but I'm really sick of reading fanfictions that make her out as the biggest wimp ever so... I spiced her up a little. And besides I completely changed he story line who knows Ariel could have stabbed Ursula like Eric did. Well I hoped you like his chapter. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Emma**


	11. The unexpected

_**Uh-Oh What has Ariel done? Didn't think she was gonna do that now did ya?**_

_**Anyways, this is a short chapter. Like really short. But I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 11- The unexpected.**_

_**oOo**_

_**Eric's POV**_

Sebastian and I headed back to the castle we needed another boat so I could get as close to the action as possible.

'What will I do when I get there?'

'You just stay above de wata, bring as weapon of some sort you're going to need one.'

And so we set back out towards the ocean. Silently.

'Uh Sebastian?'

'Yes?'

'Please tell me you were exaggerating when you said about Ariel's face?'

He looked down at his tiny claws,

'I wish I could, them sistas have did some bad tings but this? This was one step to far.'

'I'll kill them.' My tone was sinister.

'Ah but they is strong and wicked. But don't worry, our Arielle, she can handle herself, she wouldn't let that bring her down.'

'How did I end up in the snow?'

I believe Ursula took you there. A kind of bribe that would convince Arielle to go with them.'

'She gave herself up, for me?'

'She loves you.'

'I love her too. Sebastian we gotta find her!'

'Well luckily we're almost there near that, light?'

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

'What did you do?!' Morgana screamed. She raced over to Ursula's broken body.

'I- I didn't mean to.' Had I really just did that? I slumped down, dropping the trident. I gazed at my hands. They were tainted now. They had really hurt someone. Destroyed not one but two lives.

Morgana held Ursula's hand close against her face,

'Please, please don't die on me. You're my family. We're supposed to stick together.'

'Morgana,' Ursula breathed, 'I want you to do something for me.'

'Anything.'

'Go; go as far away as possible from here, I've set you up for a horrid life. Triton will punish you for what we did to her. It's my fault, all I wanted was to have everything, but I already had, hadn't I? Although we've had our fights, I always thought myself lucky to have you. And well when mother died I wanted to protect you. But instead I brought you into a life of hate and revenge. How selfish am I?'

'Shhhh, Urusla. Shhh,' she began stroking her hair, 'you raised me better than Mother ever did, you taught me everything? Helped me through school? That's why you can't leave me. You're my sister. You're my everything. Come on who's gonna be bad with me?' She giggled at that part, 'It's been you and me. Always you and me. Remember? We are the ones you were always getting into trouble? Come on we gotta take down this brat s. Show her not to mess with the likes of us. So you can leave me because I'll be alone and you'll be gone.'

'Ha the most words I've gotten from you without it leading to an argument. But Morgana you must go. I love you.'

Her arm fell to her side.

'Ursula?'

She wailed. And wailed and wailed, cradling the body of her dead sister.

Then she finally looked up,

'You! You did this!'

She lunged towards me. Both hands roughly placed around my throat,

'I will make you pay for this!'

She was going to kill me for what I had done. But I didn't blame her. I had killed someone. I surely deserved to be dead too. Murders always deserve to die.

'MORGANA!'

Someone had lifted her off me and threw her aside.

'Ariel sweetheart, are you okay?'

'Daddy? How?'

'Ursula's death broke the contract, freeing me. That was a very brave thing you did back there.'

'Brave? Daddy I killed someone, that's not brave, that's evil.'

'Honey, she would have eventually done the same thing to you. You saved the kingdom.'

'Ha! You merfolk are all the same! You have never or never will care for us octofolk! My sister may not have been a saint but she was** my** world! And you took her from me!'

The soliders and guards from the kingdom started surrounding her. But she never diverted her eyes from mine.

'You remember theses words 'princess' I will be back for you. I'll make you suffer. I'll take away your world. Until you're without hope. Then I'll come back for you, at your weakest moment. I will make you pay for what you did to my family!'

She began to drift back into a black whirlpool.

'This isn't over!'

Then she was gone.

'After her! After her!' My father screamed before diverting his attention to me, 'Ariel honey, are you okay?'

But I was still staring to where Morgana had been only seconds ago. She's going to get my family? She's going to get my family. I can't, I can't let her.

'She's going to hurt someone again, isn't she Daddy?'

'No sweetheart, no. We'll get her I promise.'

Killing Ursula would end up being one of the greatest mistakes I would ever make.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and always leave us a wee review, really brightens up my day when I get a new one!**

**P.S **

**So yeah there's one more chapter left of this story but don't worry because... There's gonna be a sequel. Yay! Morgana's revenge! Its gonna be up really quick I finish this one so be on the lookout.**

**Emma**


	12. A happy ending?

**Okay so here's the final chapter. It's not as exciting as the previous few but a chapter all the same.**

** Enjoy**

**Chapter**** 12- A happy ending?**

I stared blankly at where Morgana had been moments before.

'Ariel, sweetie?'

'Huh? Yes Daddy?'

'Are you okay?'

'Fine.'

But I wasn't. Had that really just happened? I killed someone and now their sister was out for my life. When I was younger I had never thought that when I grew up I would be a murderer. I'm only sixteen years old and already I've had enough drama in my life to last a lifetime. And by the looks of things Morgana wasn't going to make it any easier.

'Eric' I breathed. He had suddenly just appeared in my head. Had Sebastian got to him in time? Was he lying dead when he got to him?

'What?' My father interrupted, 'is that the human's name?'

'Yes.' I looked down at my tail, suddenly embarrassed.

'You should find him.'

'What?'

'You obviously care a great deal for this boy; you risked your life for him.'

'Yeah, Ariel. Its true love,' Aquata suddenly interrupted.

'You gotta go to him,' Arista piped in.

'You really think I should Daddy? But what about all the things you said about humans?'

'Obviously they're not all as bad as I originally presumed-'

'Your Majesty! You're okay! Dat is such a relief!'

'Sebastian?'

'Where's Eric?' I cried.

'I don't know who you're talking about Arielle?'

'Sebastian its okay, Daddy knows.'

'Oh in dat case, he's right up dere, he's worried about you. But he felt so helpless being unable to come down here and help you fight. Speaking of where are Ursula and Morgana?'

'Ariel killed Ursula. Morgana swam off.' Attina answered.

''She was very brave.' My father said putting a hand around my shoulder, 'Go to him.'

I lightly kissed his cheek and prepared to go and explain to Eric the whole situation/ He would probably turn his nose at the fact I was a mermaid but it was worth a shot.

I went up to the surface. It was not far off in the distance. I saw Eric leaning over the side repeating, 'Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay.'

He did care about me! It was now or never. I slowly swam towards his boat.

'Ariel! You're okay! I was so worried about you but wait- Your face?'

I could see his eyes filling with what humans called tears. They were a symbol of sadness.

'I'll kill her! Where is she? This Ursula?'

'I killed her.' I said in a voice I barely could hear myself.

'You- killed her?'

'Yes and I feel terrible about it.'

'Why?'

'Why? Because I took her life. I'm a murderer'

'But Ariel look at yourself. Thoroughly take a look at yourself, there's your reflection in the water.'

'But-'

'Please.' He pleaded.

I did as I was told and looked at my reflection in the water.

'You see that? That's not the beautiful Ariel I was talking to just yesterday is it? No that's the face of a girl who was badly beaten, so badly beaten. She's barely recognizable, is she? Ariel, Ursula deserved what was coming to her. I mean, how could someone hurt a soul as pure as yours? She did in badness, jealousy of the girl who turned heads wherever she walked. The girl with the voice that even the angels couldn't live up to? No Ariel, you may have killed her but definitely doesn't make you a murderer.'

He broke off and turned away from me before bringing a hand to his face.

'Eric?'

'Ariel I love you.'

'You do?'

'Yes more than words can even tell.'

'But I'm a-'

'Mermaid. I know.'

'And you don't care?'

'Well I may need a few more swimming lessons,' he giggled

I couldn't help but smile along with him.

We talked to each other for hours. Telling each other the real stories of our lives.

Soon Eric decided it was time we both got a little rest. He began to row back to land. I followed him of course.

When we did reach the shoreline I pulled myself up onto a rock leaving me at eye level with him. He gently put a hand to my face, trying not to aggravate the various cuts and bruises that covered it.

'You're so beautiful. And don't worry those will clear up soon.'

He leaned in and kissed me.

A brilliant spark came over my body. Eric pulled away. What was happening? I had a strange sensation all over my body.

'Wow- Ariel'

'What? What is happening?' I was scared. I could barely see beyond the brilliance of the light.

Finally it stopped. I looked at my arms. The scratches that had been there only seconds ago had vanished. I reached for my face. It was smooth. The cuts had gone from the too.

'Oh my Poseidon!'

'Uh Ariel?' Eric smiled.

He pointed to my body. I looked down to see that I was wearing a brilliant blue stylit. And I had feet! Before He could react I jumped at him screaming with laughter.

'I'm Human! I'm human!'

'Yes you are,' a familiar voice came from behind me.

'Daddy? You did this?'

'I love you Ariel, of course I did.'

I lunged myself at him too.

'Oh thank you. Thank you! But why?'

'Well it came to me how much I loved your mother and well, true love should never be taken away from you, ever. I also thought you'd be safer here on land. Morgana can't harm your sisters or me within the palace walls. And let's face it she'd have a tough time catching you up here too.'

'Oh daddy, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Well I guess there's only one thing left to do,' Eric chipped in.

'What's that?' I smiled

'Ariel, will you marry me?'

**Okay so there's my story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. The sequel will be up later today so give that a wee read or PM me if you want to find it. But for now leave me a review about the ending to this one. See you soon.**

**Emma**


End file.
